Don't Let Me Go
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: After Ulquiorra died, just before he truly passed on, he interacts with Orihime one last time. Drabble. Ulquihime. Rated "T" just in case. R & R please.


_**A/N:** Hello, peoples! This is the first time I'm writing using the Ulquihime pairing, but I've read several Ulquihime fics, so I think I kept them in character xD. Anyway, for those who read "Eternity Shadows", I'm going to apologize for not updating in so long; I just haven't had the inspiration to continue. I will continue though, as soon as i get an idea for the next chapter. For those who read "The Rain Never Ends", I have a new chapter in the works, but it's not done yet. I'm kinda stuck at this point x_x. Anyway, I kinda wrote this drabble on a whim lol. Now, without further adeu, please read and enjoy, and of course, don't forget to review! xP_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra wouldn't have died and we would know for a fact that Grimmjow was still alive. Oh yeah. And Ulquiorra and Orihime would be together._

* * *

Seeing him disintegrate into eternal ashes broke her heart. He was the only one she ever truly loved. Ichigo was only second to _him_ in her book. When she saw him dissolve, all she wanted to do was let her grief burn her into ashes just as he did and let the particles mingle with his for all time.

They were denied the luxury of embracing, even touching, one final time. Just as they were going to touch, his remains scattered into the wind.

The last time she saw his face, his emotionless mask had fallen apart and she saw sorrow and heartbreak, not only on his face, but in his eyes, even deep within the heart he thought he lacked.

Orihime wanted to cry, to scream out his name in despair… to tell him that she loved him. But the time for that had passed.

Under her breath, however, she tearfully murmured, "I love you… Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

Then she could've sworn she felt two furred arms surround her waist and puffs of warm breath brushing against the outer shell of her ear.

"I love you too, Orihime Inoue."

The voice was nothing more than a soft whisper, as though the wind itself was speaking to her.

"Always remember that. And although I may have perished, I have left you with the only thing I remain in possession of: … my heart. I'm entrusting you with it. I know you shall not fail me."

Tears gathered in Orihime's eyes as she heard Ulquiorra's voice speaking to her.

"Please… don't cry. I have caused you enough pain…"

"But I love you and now… now you're gone…" Orihime squeaked, the tears streaking her cheeks.

"No, I'm not. I have left you with my heart, therefore I am always with you. I want you to always hold onto my heart. I want you to always hold on to me… We may meet again someday, but nothing is guaranteed." his voice sounded strained with sadness. He leaned down a bit, and softly kissed the junction of Orihime's neck before raising his head once again.

Then he gently turned her around so they were face to face. He brought his lips to hers, moving them. Orihime responded with no hesitation; this was her last chance to show Ulquiorra how she felt about him and she wasn't going to waste time being nervous or shy.

She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and moaned softly, and touched it with her own. The action sent sparks through her nerves, touching everything in their wake. It ended all too soon when the Cuarta Espada broke away.

He looked into her eyes sadly; he looked as though he was actually going to cry. Orihime cried for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held tightly, not wanting to let her go although he knew the time for that was soon approaching. He settled his neck into the crook of Orihime's.

He let her cry. He let her cry for her and for him; he wanted to cry with her, but he had to remain strong, for her.

"Orihime." her name on his lips came out as a pained whisper.

"Y-yes…?" Orihime asked tentatively.

"I love you so much. Just remember, I'm always in your heart. I'm always in your grasp. Just promise me one thing before I go."

"Anything!" she cried.

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment longer. Then he gulped and quietly said, "… Don't let me go."

The once again, he became ashes in the wind.

The wind whispered his last words.

"… Don't let me go…"

Then Orihime's tears ceased their flow. But she looked up at the eternally present moon forlornly.

"Ulquiorra… I promise…" She put her hand to her heart, feeling its steady rhythmic pulse.

"I'll never let you go…"


End file.
